


Hoping You'll Notice Me

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Nightmare, Scisaac - Freeform, bit of angst near the middle, its a bit adorable, scott pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>Why do I keep hoping you’ll notice me when you always just look right over my shoulder?</p><p>Scott has always been there for Isaac through the good and bad, because that’s what you do when you love someone. He just wished Isaac could realize that Scott wanted them to be more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoping You'll Notice Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted to my tumblr by http://cawthorntales.tumblr.com/ prompt [here](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/post/87852674704/scisaac)

‘ _I need video games._ ’ The text from Stiles read.

Scott rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. “Isaac.” He said in a normal voice, knowing the wolf upstairs would still hear him. “Stiles is coming over for video games.”

He heard Isaac sigh. “I’ll hide the coffee.”

Scott smiled. He loved that Isaac just accepted so easily. It was great. Scott loves Isaac for that. His easy going manner. Scott loves Isaac for a lot of reasons. But that’s one. Another is his hair. His voice. His smell. His puppy dog eyes. There’s a lot of reasons Scott loves Isaac. Now if only Isaac returned the feelings. Stiles hid his sigh and got to his feet and set up the game system, knowing Stiles wasn’t going to want to wait for that. The only time he sends a text like that is when he had a bad dream and needs to be distracted from his own thoughts. When he was done he sat done and grabbed his phone, staring at the text and wondering what was wrong this time. Wondering which nightmare he had now.

“Is he okay?” Isaac asked, walking in and leaning over the back of the coach to look at Scott’s phone over his shoulder.

Scott didn’t jump, being a werewolf had some advantages, but it took effort to keep his heartbeat from pounding faster as Isaac’s scent surrounded him. He made himself nod. “I think so. He goes to Derek when it’s really bad.”

Isaac nodded and Scott had to hold a shiver as his curly hair tickled his cheek. “Good.” He pulled away and Scott relaxed, relieved. He loved having Isaac around and loved being there for him but god sometimes it was hard not jumping him. He never would, Isaac’s had enough stuff forced on him in his life. Scott’s not going to force him into a relationship just because his wolf wants to please the Alpha. That’s not what he does.

Scott looked up as he heard Stiles’s jeep turn onto his street and jumped up to get the door. He opened it and stood on the step as Stiles pulled up and got out, tear streaks still on his face. Scott hurried up to his friend and helped him into the house, quickly getting him to the couch. He sat down beside him and just looked at him, waiting patiently.

“It was Derek.” Stiles whispered. “I can’t-I can’t tell him about that one.”

Scott nodded, immediately knowing which nightmare he had. Stiles has the same nightmares over and over and for most he goes to Derek but certain ones he comes to Scott because he doesn’t want Derek to know about them. “Well it’s all set up and I can already hear Isaac making food. It’ll all be okay.”

Stiles gave a weak smile and grabbed the player two control, handing player one to Scott. “Let’s kill some things.”

“You owe me Scott.” Scott heard Isaac say at a normal tone. Stiles couldn’t hear from the other room but Scott could hear him clear as a bell and he had to force his heart not to skip, as he always does when Isaac says his name.

Scott just smiled, both at Isaac and at Stiles as the human quickly became immersed in the game, which was what was wanted. “I’ll always owe you.” He whispered, low enough that Stiles wouldn’t hear but Isaac could.

He heard Isaac chuckle and mentally fist pumped. He loved making Isaac laugh. It was such a nice laugh.

 

That night he was lying on his bed, listening to Isaac breathing next door. Yes it was a little creepy and he knew it was a little creepy but he knows for a fact Derek stands across the road from Stiles’s house after he has a nightmare so he’s not the creepiest in the pack. He’s at most tied for creepiest. He just can’t help it though. Knowing Isaac was next door and that he was calm and happy and peaceful was an amazing feeling for Scott. He didn’t know if it was an alpha thing or a ‘I really care about this guy’ thing but he just liked it. He liked knowing Isaac was okay. His eyelids grew heavy as he listened to the steady rhythm, slipping into sleep.

And then all of a sudden the beat changed. It got faster and Scott could hear Isaac let out a whimper. Scott was out of bed and going to Isaac’s room before he could really register what was happening. He burst into Isaac’s room to see him stiff as a board on his bed, covered in sweat and reeking of fear. Scott rushed to the bed and grabbed Isaac’s shoulders. “Isaac!” He called, shaking him slightly. “Isaac come on buddy wake up!”

Isaac didn’t move, just whimpered again.

“Isaac!” Scott roared, his eyes flashing.

Isaac shot awake and lashed out, fully wolfed out. He caught Scott in the shoulder, tossing him across the room before he realized where he was and calmed down. Then he jumped out of bed and scrambled to Scott’s side.

“Oh my god I am so sorry.” He gasped. “Ohmygod are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Scott said, sitting up. “See it’s already healed. Are you okay though?”

Isaac hesitated and then busied himself looking at Scott’s shoulder, which was already healed without even a mark left behind.

“Isaac.” Scott insisted. “I don’t care if you tell me what you dreamt but I need to know you’re alright.”

Isaac nodded. “I’m okay.” His voice was quiet and Scott could tell he wasn’t alright.

Scott opened his arms and beckoned Isaac, keeping his own heart steady but knowing Isaac would just chalk it up to adrenaline from being thrown if it ratcheted up. “Come here.”

Isaac only hesitated for a moment before falling into Scott’s arms, finally letting the tears he’d been holding back slid down his face.

“I dreamt of my dad.” Isaac whispered.

“You don’t need to tell me.” Scott said gently.

“Yes I do.” Isaac insisted. “At first it was great, I was making dinner for him and mom and Cam and everyone was happy. And then they vanished. Just faded away and then dad was angry. He was screaming and cursing and throwing things at me and I couldn’t stop him. I was frozen in place and all I could do was let the things hit me and cry.”

Scott held Isaac tighter, holding back his own tears. “It’s okay now.” He whispered. “He can’t hurt you anymore.”

“I know.” Isaac whispered back. “I know you’ll protect me. You’re a good alpha and an amazing friend. I trust you to keep me safe.”

Scott smiled and tried not to show that his heart cracked a little at that. He’d already known Isaac thought of him as nothing more than a friend but to hear it said so plainly. But he didn’t care. He wasn’t going to change just because he had no chance. He would still protect Isaac. From supernatural enemies and from his own enemies inside his head. Because that’s what nice guys do. He knows that eventually he’ll fall for someone else and it will be okay, but until then he’ll love Isaac and Isaac won’t feel the same. Because that’s what nice guys do. He’s stood by Isaac during the good times and the bad and he will keep doing that until Isaac asks him to stop or he dies. Because that’s what love is. Sticking by their side though it all.

 

The next morning Scott woke up to the smell of pancakes and Isaac. He blinked and then froze as he realized Isaac was on top of him, cuddled into his neck, still fast asleep. It only took a tiny shift as Isaac breathed to realize not only was Isaac on top of Scot but Scott had morning wood to boot. Scott’s breathing picked up and he felt his heart do the same as his face flushed.

“Isaac.” He hissed, trying to wake the other wolf without frightening him. “Isaac!”

Isaac snuffled, like actually snuffled, and blinked open, looking up at Scott sleepily. “Oh. Sorry dude.” Isaac shifted and then froze as if recognizing the thing digging into his hip was not Scott’s phone. His eyes went wide and he looked at Scott, seeing the blush on Scott’s face before chuckling. “Dude it’s no biggy.” He laughed, rolling off Scott. “I got one sleeping next to Derek last full moon. Now _that_ was awkward.”

Scott forced a smile and a laugh. “I bet it was.” He tried not to show the pain at this situation being compared to one Isaac had with Derek, someone who has quickly become the older brother Isaac missed while Isaac became the young brother Derek had always wanted.

“I smell pancakes.” Isaac declared,  raising his nose and sniffing the air. “They smell good.”

Scott grinned, brushing off the awkward feeling,. “Mom’s home this morning. She must’ve decided breakfast was on the menu today.”

“Because she knows it would’ve just been cold pizza otherwise.” Isaac said, grinning.

Scott laughed. “It totally would have been.” Then he got serious again as he remembered the night before. “Hey are you alright after the whole-?” he waved his hands around to finish his sentence, making Isaac smile.

“Yea I’m fine with the whole-” Isaac waved his hands around in imitation of Scott. “Thanks for being there for me by the way.”

Scott grinned. “What are friends for but allowing you to claw them?”

Isaac blushed a little. “Sorry bout that.”

“It’s no problem buddy.” Scott said, clapping Isaac on the shoulder and ignoring how the contact made his hand tingle. “Come on. Let’s eat before it gets cold.”

They both hurried down stairs and sat down at the island, diving straight into the stack already waiting for them. When Melissa turned around though she shrieked and they both tensed up.

“Mom what’s wrong?” Scott asked, worried.

“Your shoulder!” She exclaimed, hurrying over to look at it. “It’s all bloody.”

“Oh it’s nothing mom. Isaac had a nightmare and when I woke him up he scratched me. I’m fine.” Scott reassured her.

“Sorry Mrs. McCall.” Isaac said sheepishly.

“I’ve told you to call me Melissa, Isaac.” She scolded gently. “And next time if you’re going to hit him try not to use claws. I can’t afford to keep buying him a new wardrobe every three months.”

Now it was Scott’s turn to blush. “Sorry Mom.”

Melisaa sighed. “Eat boys. And you two are in charge of the dishes I need to get to work.”

“Thank you!” Both of them called as she left.

“Your mom’s awesome.” Isaac said, smiling.

Scott grinned. “I know right?”

Isaac smiled and they ate in silence, Scott finishing first and getting up to start washing the dishes. He was filling the sink with soup and hot water when Isaac spoke.

“Thank you.” Isaac whispered. “For not making me talk last night.”

Scott through a smile over his shoulder before turning off the water and starting to scrub the dishes. “Isaac man seriously it’s nothing.”

“No I need to thank you. You’ve done so much for me and I feel like I haven’t done enough for you. You’ve always been there when I needed you and even when I didn’t need you, you were there with that silly smile on your face.”

Scott didn’t turn to face Isaac, focusing on the dishes so Isaac wouldn’t see his blush. “Dude it’s seriously nothing.”

He heard Isaac shrug. “I don’t care if it means nothing to you Scott.” Isaac said, his voice soft and it sounded oh so vulnerable Scott just wanted to hug him but he knew he couldn’t. “It means everything to me Scott.”

Scott couldn’t speak around the lump in his throat. He couldn’t think of anything to say that wouldn’t tell Isaac his feelings. And he couldn’t tell Isaac about those. He can’t ruin this friendship. He _can’t_.

He heard Isaac sigh. “Sorry I just-it’s hard hiding how I feel when I see you literally every day and then wake up in your arms like some dream and I actually did think I was dreaming at first until I felt how tense you were. You’re never that tense in my dreams.” His voice trailed off and he cleared his throat before continuing. “Sorry I guess I’m just a little emotionally exhausted after last night’s dream. Although I guess I should tell you I wasn’t completely truthful about it either.” Isaac’s voice was soft, almost like he was scared of how Scott was going to react to his words but he had to say them. “It wasn’t just me my dad was hurting. You were there to. He kept hurting you and I couldn’t stop him.”

Isaac’s voice cut off and Scott finally turned around to look at him, arms covered and dripping in soapy water while he stared open-mouthed at Isaac, who was just looking at the table.

“Sorry.” Isaac whispered, probably hearing Scott’s heartbeat tick up and this time he didn’t care.

Scott didn’t care about anything as he strode across the room, grabbed Isaac by the shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. “Don’t you dare be sorry about that.” Scott said forcefully. “Don’t you dare.”

Isaac made a choked off sound but held Scott back, but not as tight. “Scott I didn’t mean it as a friend thing…”

Scott pulled away and a bit and looked at Isaac before leaning in slowly, letting Isaac move away if he wanted to. But Isaac didn’t want to. Instead he jerked forward and their mouths connected and for once when Scott’s heart skipped a beat, he didn’t try and hide it because he heard Isaac’s skip as well.

And well, maybe he wasn’t completely alone in his feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me a prompt you can either comment it here, send me an email, or visit me over on [tumblr](perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com)


End file.
